1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food products and to their methods of preparation. More particularly, the present invention relates to high fiber, ready-to-eat ("R-T-E") cereal products and to their methods of preparation.
2. Background of the Invention
R-T-E cereals are popular packaged goods food items. R-T-E cereals exist in large numbers of varieties. R-T-E cereals, especially whole grain, are known as good sources of fiber. A good description of the literature pertaining to the health discussion on the role of fiber is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,045 (issued Oct. 11, 1988 to Vanderveer et al. and is entitled High Bran Snack) which is incorporated herein by reference. In view of the health interest in fiber, high fiber cereals are increasingly popular. These cereals contain added levels of fiber sources, especially corn and wheat bran, and range generally from about 2-5 g fiber/oz cereal. Generally, the fiber is predominantly of the insoluble type. Some cereals are formulated from all bran sources and can contain up to 8-10 g/oz fiber. High fiber cereals using purified insoluble fiber sources and artificial sweeteners can even contain as high as 8-13 g fiber/oz of cereal.
While popular, high fiber cereals are not without disadvantages. The primary concern is with the organoleptic qualities of the R-T-E cereal. Generally, as the concentration of fiber increases, the starchy components decrease, adversely affecting the cereals organoleptic and physical properties. High fiber cereals are often dry, exhibit short bowl lives and yield highly frangible food pieces. Second, while most fiber rich R-T-E cereals have higher levels of insoluble fibers, present consumer interest is focused upon cereals containing oat bran which is a rich source of soluble fiber. There is a growing awareness of the health benefits to people associated with soluble fiber consumption, especially reductions in blood serum cholesterol, i.e., antihypercholesterolemic benefits. Unfortunately, cereals high in soluble fibers typically are gummy or slimy upon consumption.
The present invention is directed towards the provision of a high fiber R-T-E cereal with superior organoleptic attributes or qualities. Surprisingly, the present invention provides such a superior quality high fiber R-T-E cereal which nonetheless contains a high concentration of soluble fiber. Moreover, in preferred embodiments, the present cereal compositions provide high fiber cereals having soluble fiber predominating. The present invention resides in part in the particular selection of psyllium as the soluble fiber source.
Psyllium is a well known material long used as a bulk fiber source in laxative compositions to be added to liquids (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,280, issued Jul. 10, 1984, to Colliopoulos et al. and which is incorporated herein by reference). Moreover, psyllium husk rich fiber supplement compositions are known (U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,004, issued Aug. 23, 1988, to Moskowitz entitled Crunchy, Highly Palatable, Bulk-Increasing, Dietary Fiber Supplement Composition) discloses a crunchy psyllium-containing composition comprising a flavored, sweetened, vegetable fat and optionally other fibers.
Other high fiber food products containing other fiber sources are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,557, to Becker et al., discloses a snack food product prepared by premixing a dietary fiber with a food grade oil; premixing a compound coating containing a fractionated fat, sweetener, milk solids, yogurt, and a flavoring agent; blending the two pre-mixtures and adding a cereal product to obtain texture and a dried fruit or nut for flavor; and extruding the resulting mixture into a desired shape.
European patent application No. 0068229, to Kleinert, discloses the addition of the seed coats (episperm) of cocoa beans in finely powdered form, to dough, bread, snacks, and chocolate to increase bulk and stimulate the intestinal tract.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,379, to Kowalsky, discloses a dietetic composition for natural digestion regulation containing whole fleawort seeds (Semen psyllii totum) whole linseed, wheat bran, lactose, a binding agent based on natural rubber, flavor and food color additives. The preferred binding agent is gum arabic.
While these references disclose compositions of improved palatability, the taste of most products, especially R-T-E cereals, containing a sufficient amount of fiber, especially soluble, to be efficacious continues to be a problem. Those products which are particularly rich in fiber generally employ a fat or oil to increase the palatability of the products to mask partially the dryness and/or grittiness of most fiber sources. Thus, it is quite surprising that whole psyllium husks, when admixed with other fiber sources and a starchy cereal component will provide a crunchy, organoleptically pleasing efficacious R-T-E cereal which does not require high levels of a fat ingredient. In one method aspect, the present invention provides methods for preparing such novel R-T-E cereal products. In another method aspect, the present invention resides in methods for reducing people's blood serum cholesterol by a regimen of once daily consumption of the present R-T-E cereals.